


见色起意

by mosuhanchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosuhanchen/pseuds/mosuhanchen
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	见色起意

序

“我特么……嗯？！”秦雨曦看着眼前牵着手的两个人，那甜蜜的样子能把人腻死，瞪着一双大眼睛，无比兴奋地冲过去，一脸扭曲的邪恶笑容，“秦靖南，你这爱情竟该死的甜美！”

这两个人站在一起让秦雨曦挪不开眼，尤其是曾经把她迷得找不着北的苏槿卓，简直是一个故入凡尘的妖孽，目的就为了祸害人间。

苏槿卓抽出被秦靖南握着的手，优雅地放进西裤兜里，抬眼静静的看着秦雨曦，眉宇间多了一丝不适。

秦靖南感觉到苏槿卓的变化，挤眉弄眼地向秦雨曦使眼色，秦雨曦还是第一次见她这个高高在上的哥哥如此在意一个人的情绪，当然要假装看不见好好逗逗他了。

“你们两个……谁在上面？”

。。。。最怕空气突然安静。。。。

两个人像事先约好一般，沉默不语，苏槿卓一脸从容，刚才的不适已然烟消云散，看来他曾经的女朋友对他和秦靖南的关系不仅没有排斥，反而处处充满好奇。

这个问题倒是让秦靖南有些为难，脸都黑了，这个时候才拿出平日里的那种死人脸，空气的温度都低了几个度，“你一个女孩子，思想就不能纯洁一点吗？有没有点女生该有的样子？”

“秦靖南！你再敢多说一句，你可是绿了我的小王，你还敢吼我……”

“你哥是下面那个。”

“……”

“……”

苏槿卓冷不丁丢下这句话就走了，留下两脸懵B加震惊。

“嗯？？？苏槿卓！”秦靖南瞬间红了脸，直达耳根子，跨步追上去，“我不要面子的啊！！！”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！”余音缭绕，秦雨曦差点笑到晕厥，捂着肚子在地上打滚。

“秦靖南，你就是个受！平日里威风给谁看？！哈哈哈哈”

壹、[见色起意]

“槿卓，你在这儿坐着，我上楼去换件衣服。”秦雨曦带着苏槿卓到她的家，想要打扮的隆重一点，然后以他女伴的身份参加今晚的酒会，她可不想让李老头的女儿看上她的男人。

苏槿卓浅笑着点头，举手投足都透露出优雅与高贵的气质，这是和秦雨曦交往一个月以来第一次到她的家里，都说女孩子在打扮自己的事情上特别花心思，所以他才不要坐在沙发上呆愣地等她一两个小时，索性就随意走走。

穿过客厅，是装饰别墅的花园，很多名贵的花草栽种在花园各处，进来简直就是一场视觉盛宴，接近花园中心时，看到了传说中的游泳池，真的是特别的设计，花园里不设计独特的人工湖泊，倒是装了一个极大的泳池，看来这栋别墅的主人的脑回路已经不能用清奇两个字可以形容了。

苏槿卓站在泳池边缘，午后的阳光还有些火热，若不是身上这身礼服的束缚，他恐怕会直接跳下去，感受一下水与火的交融。

突然水中划破一道口子，一个人头冒出水面，双手举起将额前的湿发捋开，却掀起一片四溅的水花，让苏槿卓黑色的西裤湿了裤腿。

“你怎么进来的？”

秦靖南摘下眼镜，仰头看着边缘高高在上的苏槿卓，这个人他自然是认识的，苏氏家族的独子，s市著名的服装设计师，在现下，可是一个香饽饽，许多知名品牌都争先恐后地争取得到他的青睐，以前也只是听过他的事情，至于这张颠倒众生的脸，秦靖南第一次在杂志上看到的时候，还向自己的秘书吐槽，说是现在这个ps技术如何先进，如何受人喜爱，就是一个五官扭曲的人，也能让他成为无数人追捧的颜值巨星。

现在看来，是他想多了，世界上真的有好看到让人移不开眼的人。

苏槿卓被水花溅到，下意识后退两步，微微皱着眉头，蹲下优雅地拍拍裤腿上的水渍，起身俯视着水中的罪魁祸首，听他这么说，看来秦雨曦还没有把他们之间的关系告诉他，这个被外界传闻性冷淡的秦氏集团总裁，也如传闻一样，是所有女孩的理想情人，五官精致俊逸，从身上的线条也可以看出是经常健身的人，这样的人应该欲求不满才对，怎么偏偏被传闻不近女色，成了s市典型的性冷淡了呢？

“和雨曦一起。”

秦靖南从泳池上到地面，旁边的椅子上也没有可以穿的衣物，身上除了一条紧身的四角裤，就这样光着身子站在苏槿卓面前，雨曦，叫得挺亲热！秦靖南腹诽，眼睛直直盯着他。

苏槿卓自秦靖南上来，看到这个身材曲线极好的男子光着身子站在他面前，还盯着他看，虽然这是常常发生的事，但秦靖南眼里隐晦不明的情愫让他不知所措，这种感觉还是第一次有，不知怎么的，眼神飘忽，好像看哪里都不对，白皙的脸上还出现了肉眼可见的红晕，索性别过头，不与他目光相撞。

这个男人，害羞了！？

秦靖南嘴角勾起一抹不易察觉的笑容，挑了挑眉，随即蹲下身子，装着很惊讶，“你的礼服……湿了。”

“没关系。”

苏槿卓想要逃走，这该死的氛围是怎么回事？他简直快疯了。

“苏先生……”秦靖南叫住走了几步的苏槿卓，越过他走到前面，“我与苏先生身高相似，带你去换一身干净的吧！”

苏槿卓就这样跟着秦靖南走，他清瘦却不失强健的身姿，线条分明没有一丝多余的赘肉，挺翘的臀部和修长的双腿……

……我特么在想什么？这身下还有了该死的生理反应。

苏槿卓使劲摇摇头，他居然对一个男人的身体有了反应，难道说男人都是下半身思考的动物是真的？不可能！绝无可能！

进入客厅，秦靖南随手拿起沙发上的浴袍披着，正准备带苏槿卓上楼，秦雨曦便穿着一袭红色的一字肩晚礼服出现在楼梯口，看着他们两个，显然有些惊讶，她还没想好怎么给秦靖南介绍苏槿卓，他们就已经先见面了吗？今晚的酒会秦靖南也会参加，她早该想到他没去上班才对。

“哥，你……”

“哦……苏先生的裤子在泳池边弄湿了，现在回去换也来不及，我和他差不多高，准备拿一套新的给他穿。”

秦雨曦看了一眼苏槿卓，他微笑着点头，一如既往地温文尔雅，“好吧，我在下面等你们。”

“对了哥，槿卓是我交往了一个月的男朋友！”

听起来，这好像在宣示主权！秦雨曦心里对于秦靖南待苏槿卓的态度隐隐透着不安，向来高高在上不把任何人放在眼里的秦靖南，竟然能以这么温和的语气对待除了她以外的人，外界传闻他不近女色，性冷淡，或者不喜欢女人，这些秦雨曦都不会去在意，她知道他的脾性，只当他向来洁身自好，不玩弄感情，所以不会去怀疑什么，可现在突然漫于心尖的不安，竟让她有些发慌了。

“嗯。”

秦靖南上楼的脚步顿了顿，对秦雨曦没有多余的话语，简简单单的一个单音节，随后带着苏槿卓上楼，在他的衣橱外驻足，随后打开，“这些衣物都是新的，你挑一套喜欢的穿吧！”

苏槿卓抱臂倚在门边，看着眼前心情突然低落的人，话语温和，与外界传闻可不太一样。

“谢谢！”

贰、[新的契机]

苏槿卓挑了一套白色的西服，戴上领结，像极了从童话故事中走出来的王子。

“衣服很合身，像是为你量身定做的！”秦雨曦不禁感叹，也是，他和她哥的身高相差不大，他182，她哥180，反而他穿起来更好看些，她哥如果不是整日摆着一副生人勿近的死人脸，也不失为绝世帅哥一枚。

秦靖南着一身黑色西服，打着领带，从楼梯上缓步走下来的同时，整理着袖口，看着秦雨曦像个没脑子的花痴一样围着苏槿卓上下打量，眉头微微皱着，轻咳一声，语气里满是鄙夷，“你几辈子没见过男人了。”

“……”

“秦靖南你真是扫兴！我诅咒你一辈子找不到女朋友！”

这两兄妹的相处方式还真是……喜庆？！

时间不早了，现在赶到酒会也差不多了。秦靖南一人乘一辆车，苏槿卓和秦雨曦乘一辆，本来不用这么麻烦，动用两辆车和两个专人司机，可秦雨曦实在受不了秦靖南那副表情，今天可比平时冷了几个度，难怪就算有女人向往也不敢轻易接近他，她是个女的看到他这种样子，都想离得远远的，要是靠近了不得被那张臭脸臭死，还得被他浑身散发的冰冷气息冻死。

想到这些，秦雨曦不禁打了个寒颤。

“槿卓，要是李忆凌看上你怎么办？”

临下车时秦雨曦黏在苏槿卓胸前问他，苏槿卓感到好笑，轻抚她的后背，“我可是有主的人。”

这次的酒会是s市的第一把手李董事长举办的，邀请了社会各界有名望有身份的人士，当然年轻人居多，说好听点是交流酒会，其实不过是准备在这些人里面为他的女儿李忆凌找一个可以依靠的人，说来也奇怪，李忆凌是出了名的美人胚子，怎么可能会找不到男朋友？

不得不说这个酒会办的真的很高档，连秦雨曦这样的千金小姐也叹为观止。

酒会里有各界人士，看到秦靖南和苏槿卓都纷纷上前来打招呼，敬酒，谈合作……都是一堆生意上的交际用语和专有名词，简直无趣！

借口上洗手间，才终于摆脱在苏槿卓身边听那些她不喜欢听的话语。

“我爸绝对有病！”

嗯？！秦雨曦刚到洗手间外，就听到一声怒吼，站在门外没有进去，在好奇心的驱使下也没有离开。

“他明明知道我不喜欢男生，还给我办个什么交流舞会，我真是服了！”

“你不是带过女朋友给他看吗？怎么还整这么一出啊？”电话的声音小一点，听不太清楚。

“那都多少年前的事了！后来一直没找，我不结婚他还真是怕把他急死，就给我弄这个东西。”

听这口气好像是李忆凌，哈！原来她喜欢女生啊！那也难怪这么漂亮的人不找男朋友了，原来是男生和她性别不符啊！

“好听吗？”

“哈？”秦雨曦有些不知所措，偷听被抓包，心里简直慌的一匹，“哦，那什么……”

“嗯？”李忆凌双手环胸，抱臂而立，冷冰冰的看着眼前慌乱的女孩，低着头，脸红红的，背着手，像极了上幼儿园调皮捣蛋，被老师抓到后等待惩罚的小孩，这样子竟无比可爱。

“我不是故……唔……”

余下的话被尽数堵在喉咙里，刚抬起头开口说话，就被李忆凌一把拽过，背抵在洗手间冰冷的墙上，下巴被白皙修长的手指禁锢，被迫仰头迎合她霸道的亲吻……

这一连串的动作让秦雨曦傻了眼，甚至忘了该极力反抗，睁大眼睛，感受她柔软的唇舌肆意侵略属于她的领地，愣了许久，才用尽全力一把推开她。

“你疯了吧！”

抬手想要给对方一个耳光，手腕却再次被束缚，又一次目瞪口呆。

“这个吻，就当做你偷听的惩罚。”李忆凌缓缓靠近，稍微低头，俯在她耳边，浑身散发着危险的气息，“你如果承担得起说出去的后果，我不介意你大肆宣扬。”

随后丢下一脸震惊的秦雨曦，扬长而去。

What？她秦雨曦居然被一个强吻她的女人威胁了！真是可笑，特么的苏槿卓还没吻过她就被一个女的给捷足先登了！神马情况！

跑到洗手台，开着水龙头捧水猛烈冲洗她的嘴唇，那个人的唇软软的，味道香香的，吻过之后她的唇酥酥的，竟然一点也不讨厌这个吻……嗯？在想什么呀？秦雨曦使劲摇摇头，镜子中的自己表现得义愤填膺，眼里却没有半分怒气。

李忆凌，你给我等着！

秦雨曦整理好妆容从洗手间出来，却看到李忆凌在和秦靖南聊得火热，嗯？两个让人讨厌的人聚到一起，果然物以类聚！

苏槿卓此刻在陪几位认识的商业大佬聊天，秦雨曦去了很久不回来也抽不开身去找她，想来如此正规的场所应该不会有什么事，发了一条信息并且得到回应后就继续应酬了，秦雨曦出来也很快找到他的方位，过去优雅地挽着他的手开始了无趣的陪笑。

“你妹妹还不知道我们是朋友吧！”

李忆凌喝了一口红酒，循着秦靖南的目光看去，便看到苏槿卓和秦雨曦，不过秦靖南深邃的眼眸里，可看不到秦雨曦的身影。

“没必要知道的事，我一个字也不会提。”

李忆凌习惯了他冰冷的语气，嗤笑一声，“我们之所以成为要好的朋友，是因为我们有共同的喜好，在无尽的孤寂里相知相惜。”

秦靖南终于移回目光，将杯中酒一饮而尽，而后深深地看着李忆凌，“哦……”

与李忆凌伸出的手相握，嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑，“合作愉快！”

叁、[酒后乱性]

酒会快结束了，苏槿卓靠着宾客席，喝多了酒，头晕晕沉沉的，还好有意识，不至于不省人事，这让秦雨曦十分想不通，平时酒量挺好的啊！还是不应该让他自己一个人喝这么多。

“怎么？你要送他回去？”

秦靖南站在试图扶起苏槿卓的秦雨曦身后，他这个妹妹，还真是不会照顾人。

“不然呢？”

“当然是你哥哥送。”李忆凌似笑非笑地站在她对面，“至于你嘛，也喝了不少酒，要么留宿，要么……我送你回去。”

“……怎么也轮不到你来送我吧！”

“那就是要留宿咯！”

“……”

两人说话间隙，秦靖南已经扶着苏槿卓上车离开，有秦靖南送他，秦雨曦还是放心的，至少不是别的女人送吧！

轿车驶向市中心最高级的酒店，秦靖南扶着苏槿卓在门口下了车，轿车便往地下车库开去，拿了房门钥匙，径直往房间走去……

“嘶……疼……”

刚打开房间，苏槿卓就把秦靖南抵在墙上，禁锢着双手，在酒精的作用下有些控制不住力道，两人身体几乎无缝贴合，苏槿卓的头重得使他不得不靠在秦靖南的肩膀上，似喃喃自语，“酒会上……我能……感受到……你的……目光……”

“那……苏先生……”秦靖南放低声音，磁性的嗓音里透着不易察觉的委屈，“是怎样看待我的呢？”

苏槿卓费了不少力气，才把头从他的肩上抬起来，与他额头相抵，“你是……性冷淡吗？”

“你可以试试！”

话一说完，秦靖南就与他调换方位，反客为主，鼻尖相触，双唇似碰非碰，与其嬉戏，吊足了他的胃口，直到被他扣着头狠狠吻上他的唇瓣，酒精的作用往往不同凡响，平日里温文尔雅的人，此刻也尽数暴露潜藏于内心的狂野与霸道，碾压过双唇，舌尖探入，与迎合他的灵舌痴缠……

苏槿卓，你也是这样亲吻别的女孩子的吧！

想到这些，心里竟泛起浓浓的酸意。

痴缠许久，他嘴里占满了属于他的气息，离开双唇，舌尖缓缓向下舔舐，衬衫扣子被一颗一颗挑开，他的身线也如同他的脸一样，美的让人窒息，人鱼线下的神秘地带，正是每个人都想探索的。

拉开西裤拉链，将属于他的男性象征含住……

……（和谐小点点，此处省略一万字）

肆、[冷若冰霜]

“……”

苏槿卓看着趴在旁边的人倒吸一口凉气，他们两个居然光着身子躺在一张床上，盖同一床被子，还有地上凌乱破碎的衣物，秦靖南身上明显的痕迹，诡异的姿势……

昨晚……到底发生了什么？还用问吗？

“早安！”

秦靖南醒了，睡眼惺忪的向苏槿卓温柔地道了一声早安，那样子看起来无害，好像在告诉他，昨晚什么都没有发生，又好像在告诉他，昨晚发生了什么！

“那个……我……你……”

苏槿卓语无伦次的样子莫名可爱，让秦靖南有了逗弄他的心思，“你昨晚喝醉了。”

“你要对我负责！”

“……”

原来秦靖南真的不近女色，近男色！

苏槿卓皱着眉头起身将浴巾围在身下，低沉暗哑的嗓音里除了冰冷再无其他情愫，“那你醉了吗？”

秦靖南愣住，笑容僵硬在脸上，忍着身上的酸痛感坐起来，也不再嬉皮笑脸，极其认真的回答，“一点点。”

苏槿卓背着他点点头，没有多余的话语，在地上凌乱的衣物中翻出自己的手机，播出一串数字，电话接通，“给我送两套衣服过来，定位发给你。”

随后径直走向浴室，房间里如死寂般毫无生息。

秦靖南头皮发麻，心里发慌，他这样，算怎么回事呢？生气了？不喜欢男生？可昨晚的他，并没有任何讨厌他的迹象，难道是因为雨曦的关系，所以才纠结着如何解决这件事吗？

下床，缓缓走近浴室，犹豫了许久，终于打开门走进去，他在洗冷水澡！随手关掉，从身后拥着他，明显感受到他身体有一瞬间的僵硬。

“苏先生……我喜欢你！”

苏槿卓擦去眼前的水珠，不知道该怎么回应。他是秦雨曦的男朋友，他是秦雨曦的哥哥，而他和他现在发生了不可描述也不可外传的关系，现在出轨的人是他啊！对象还是她的哥哥，这……听起来太过荒唐！

“秦靖南，到此为止吧！”苏槿卓掰开他抱着他的手，语气比刚才更冷漠，“我会和雨曦分手，但绝不是为了你。”

“……”

在苏槿卓第三支烟抽到一半的时候，送衣服的人来了，给一直在浴室没出来的秦靖南留了一套，穿上后招呼也没打就直接离开。

秦靖南确定他走后才出来，看着地上的烟头，闻着房间里弥漫的烟味，心脏竟慢慢揪痛起来，这样做的确是不对的，丢了他，伤了她，更毁了自己。

李忆凌，你出的馊主意！最好给我摆平了。

伍、[双双出轨]

秦雨曦还躺在李家客房的大床上，睡得香香的，就接到苏槿卓的电话，说想和她谈谈，一个鲤鱼打挺，起床开始捯饬自己，李忆凌准备好早餐过来敲门，没人应索性直接开门进去，吓得秦雨曦眉毛都画歪了，回头瞪着李忆凌，“你就不能轻点，看把我吓得。”

语气里娇嗔意味十足，恐怕她自己也没发现，李忆凌浅笑着走过去，也不说话，接过她手中的眉笔，把画歪的线抹去，从下巴处勾起她的脸，无比认真地开始给她画眉。

她的气息总是若有若无地喷洒在她的脸上，是很熟悉的香味，脑海里突然浮现昨天的那个吻，情不自禁的咽了口水，这个人即便比她大几岁，可是她真的好好看，她的睫毛好长，鼻翼高挺，嘴唇微薄，却软软的，甜甜的……

李忆凌察觉到她的变化，果然是涉世未深的小女生，初吻给了谁，就很容易为谁心动，即便是自己的心，也控制不住。

低头，再度吻上她的唇瓣，没有昨天的霸道，只是轻轻地覆上，唇间无隙。

咚！咚咚！咚咚咚！

偌大的房间里，只剩心跳的声音。

如果对象是苏槿卓，她还会这样心动吗？秦雨曦也疑惑了，她没有推开她，任由这个漫长的蜻蜓点水般的吻结束。

柔软的唇瓣轻磨脸颊最终停留在耳垂，“如果下次别人吻你，一定要记得拒绝。”

心里酥酥的，痒痒的，不受控制的被她牵引。

喜欢苏槿卓，是以仰望他的姿态，他是温文尔雅的谦谦君子，当初答应和她在一起，不知道是出于什么心态，或是因为她死缠烂打久了，他才勉强答应的吧！交往一个月除了牵手再无其他，连情侣之间亲昵的动作都没有做过，是不想在结婚前有任何越界的行为吧！

可今天对李忆凌的心动是怎么回事呢？是和对苏槿卓不一样的心动。

秦雨曦，这算精神出轨了吧！再说了，对女生的心动算什么呀！她可是阅女无数，说不定就是闲得无聊玩玩而已。

推开李忆凌，纠结的心理让她有些生气，“不关你的事！以后别动不动就对我动手动脚动口，我可不是你随意玩弄的对象。”

眉笔被狠狠扔在化妆台上，心情低落了几分，走到门口，手握着扶手，顿住，狠狠丢下一句，“我玩弄什么也不会玩弄感情，我也不是对面是个女的就巴巴的往上黏，你怎么看我也无所谓了，收拾好赶紧离开！”

“我……”

门已经被重重砸上，这姐脾气也太大了吧！看着镜子中的自己，摸摸嘴唇，竟控制不住地笑了。

秦雨曦赶到指定地点的时候，苏槿卓已经等了两个多小时，咖啡已经凉了，苏槿卓拖着腮，看向窗外，眼眸里有说不清道不明的情愫。

“槿卓。”

“嗯……”

“抱歉，我来晚了。”秦雨曦一副诚心道歉的模样，坐在椅子上，看了一眼时间，“现在已经中午了，要不我们换家餐厅吃午饭吧！”

“不用了。”苏槿卓阻止准备起身的秦雨曦，脸上虽是温和的笑容，眉头却一刻也不曾舒展，“就几句话，说完就走，我下午还有一个合约要谈。”

如此认真严肃的苏槿卓，让秦雨曦莫名心慌，总感觉有什么大事要发生，小心翼翼地试探，“你要说什么呀？”

“我们……分手！”苏槿卓抿着唇，桌下的手捏得紧紧的，当断则断，绝不能有半点拖延，“我做了对不住你的事，不该再和你纠缠不清。是我不配。”

“……什么？”昨天还好好的！怎么今天就……？不过也好，她心里也有对不住他的地方，分了也好，“应该我来说啊！我可是很要面子的人。”

她嘴角释然的苦笑刺痛苏槿卓的双眼，勉强挤出一个微笑，声音低低的，“如果别人问起来，就说是你甩的我。”

“以后……”秦雨曦抬眼看着眼前的人，今天他说出来分手她心里反而轻松很多，或许以后不用再以小角色的姿态仰望高处璀璨的他了，“还是朋友吧！”

“当然！”

陆、[出谋划策]

秦靖南在一家餐厅包厢里忙碌着，手指快速敲打着键盘，李忆凌进入包厢，没有打扰他，拿着菜单和服务员点餐，点得差不多了，秦靖南的工作也结束了。

“怎么样？”李忆凌抿了一口茶，挑眉询问。

“我和他睡了。”秦靖南云淡风轻地收起电脑，语气里还是有许多无奈，“他说会和雨曦分手，但不是因为我。”

“看来是个正人君子！良心上过意不去。”

“苏槿卓是受人敬仰和推崇的著名服装设计师，如果这点人品都没有，恐怕也没办法立足吧！你出的馊主意，让我挖雨曦的墙角，现在得不偿失！”

“急什么？平时可不是如此浮躁的人，怎么遇上苏槿卓就一点脑子都没有了？”李忆凌无奈，她这个好基友平时别提多冷静沉稳，看来苏槿卓确实不一般啊！“我答应帮你搞定苏槿卓，你答应帮我掰弯秦雨曦，各取所需，各司其职。”

“既然苏槿卓没有表现出任何排斥你的现象，说明你也不是完全没有希望，照雨曦的情况看来，他应该不会随便碰女人，还有以他的性子，是不会拒绝一个坚持不懈的人的，秦雨曦不就是这样才把他追到手的吗？”

“忆凌，我要的，可不仅仅是他这个人。”

柒、[追（夫）妻攻略]

苏槿卓和一个知名企业签了约，工作暂时稳定下来，和秦雨曦的事就此作罢，这段时间偶尔会见见面，不过是以朋友的身份，相见甚欢，撇开恋人这种关系，两个人还是很适合做朋友的，虽然少了一种热情，不过作为朋友，已经足够。

“苏先生在吗？”

“您好！请问您有事先预约吗？”

“没有。”

秦靖南站在柜台，苏槿卓这个人，架子也太大了吧，见个面还要预约，好吧，他承认是想突然袭击，隔了一个月，想他想的要命，是时候该主动出击了。因为分手后的秦雨曦情绪也没有多大的波动，所以忍了一个月，现在应该差不多了。

他们本来也走不到最后吧，中途被秦靖南截糊，或许还能成就一段佳话，只是可能需要委屈一下他这个妹妹了，人果然都是自私自利的只为自己着想，事成之后，再好好安慰她好了，不过她也即将拥有一段堪称惊艳的感情经历，就当扯平了！

对不住了雨曦。

秦靖南站在柜台前，骨节分明的手指有一下没一下地敲打着桌面，敲打的节奏表明她现在很不耐烦，前台接待的女生正在打电话给苏槿卓的秘书，打了两通都没有人接，秦靖南翻了个白眼，直接无视这个办事效率低下的女接待员，径直走向电梯，按下去往苏槿卓办公室的楼层……

“秦先生，不好意思，苏总现在正在开会，如果您有重要的事找他谈，请您在会客厅等候，会议结束后，我会第一时间通知他的。”

苏槿卓的秘书露出官方的微笑，说着官方的话语，和刚才的接待员相比，天差地别。

秦靖南冷着一张脸，面无表情，当然并不是生气或是有什么情绪，这就是他平时的状态，生人勿近。和秘书道谢之后，再没有多余的话，跟着她走进会客室，坐在皮质沙发上，闭目养神。秘书为他端上一杯咖啡，接到电话后进入会议室。

不知过了多久，秦靖南差点进入熟睡状态，迷糊间隐约感受到有人往自己身上盖了什么东西，身体渐渐暖和起来，他或许是累着了吧！白天为工作劳心费力，晚上又为苏槿卓的事彻夜难眠，今天好不容易偷一次闲，到了这个不知什么原因让他极有安全感的地方，好好休息一下吧！

至于苏槿卓，嗯……睡醒了再说……

苏槿卓轻掩会客室的门，动作显得格外小心，站在会客室门口，闭着眼睛，揉揉眉心，故意放低的声音有些疲惫，“他来多久了？”

“差不多快一个小时了！”秘书耳聪目明，也跟着她放低声音，似乎是害怕惊扰了里面睡着的人。

“怎么不早说呢？”苏槿卓睁开眼睛，里面写满了难以置信。

他以为那件事在他的冷漠之下会就这样彻底结束，他以为他和他不会再有任何交集，那件事之后他甚至想不明白为什么就那样轻易地放弃秦雨曦和她提了分手，是因为和她平淡如水没有恋爱激情，还是因为见异思迁对另一个女人一见钟情怦然心动……

始终，是他看不清楚自己的心。

——————

“怎么是你！？”秦雨曦惊讶地瞪大眼睛，脸色青白交替，李忆凌，怎么会是李忆凌过来？秦靖南说今天想要休息，让她过来带客户了解工作进度，这个客户竟然是李忆凌。

“不知道……你这句话里是惊讶更多还是惊喜更多？”李忆凌翕着眼睛，看着眼前脸色变化多端的人，故意调侃，她只是时隔一个月的今天才见到她，而她却时常能看到她呢！

这个可是她在认识秦靖南之后就开始觊觎的人，至于为什么没有早早下手，都是因为秦靖南这个护姐狂魔嫌弃自己是花心大萝卜，所以在上一次分手之后隔了好几年没有找女朋友，就是为了证明给秦靖南看，她有足够的耐心和能力。

上次父亲急不可耐地准备交际酒会，正是一个导火索，一个好机会。

“少自作多情了。”秦雨曦嗔怒完转身，嘴角却抑制不住的微笑，这个夺走她初吻的人，这个她时不时想起来的人，终于有机会名正言顺的见面了吗？面对她的时候，是不同于面对苏槿卓的拘谨和严肃，面对她是轻松愉悦自由放任的，或许当时答应苏槿卓分手，没有做任何挽留，也是因为在内心深处感受到某种不适吧！

“今天靖南交给我的任务就是带客户看看订单的工作进度，跟我来吧！”

“平时不是甩手掌柜吗？怎么今天这么有兴致？”李忆凌跨步向前，和她并肩而立，“是因为知道客户是我吗？”

秦雨曦侧过头去看这个脑洞大开自作多情的女人，没想到正对上她漂亮的眼睛，长长的睫毛煽动着，这是什么眼神？

心空……

“你……”回过头，脸上殷红一片，“废话真多！”

捌、［尽态极妍］

苏槿卓把设计图纸拿到会客室，坐在桌前开始写写画画，知道秦靖南来了之后本来就无心工作，现在他就在他对面躺着，时不时抬眼看看他，感叹他惊为天人的俊俏容颜。

秦靖南，下凡很累吧！

呸呸呸，在想什么呀！工作工作！

秦靖南醒来，已经接近下班时间了，揉揉眼睛，看着身上的毯子，心里涌入一股暖流，今天出乎意料地睡了许久，他也不知道怎么就能安心入睡，要是那人走了，提前下班了该怎么办呢？心里不禁恐慌，抬眼，却看见了趴在桌子上睡觉的那人。

小心翼翼地下了沙发，手里拿着毯子过去轻轻给他披上，眼角眉梢尽显温柔，明明眼前这个人就是一时见色起意啊！明明有一部分原因是因为李忆凌啊！可自己为什么偏偏走了心呢？如果酒店那次不是她主动激起他的胜负心，今天的他们又当如何呢？

轻抚发梢，眼角余光却不经意瞥到了他手肘压着的设计图纸，图纸上那个留着碎发笑弯了眉眼的男孩，分明就是自己啊！下面那个是头发打理得干净利落眼神冷冽整张脸冷冰冰的自己……

嗯……不愧是设计师，画人物素描也是一流。

不对！第一张画他什么时候见过呢？他现在画这些又代表什么？

秦靖南看得出神，完全没注意到此刻已经醒了的苏槿卓。

苏槿卓缓缓睁眼，就看到怼在自己眼前的一张放大的脸，近看也毫无瑕疵啊！

等等，他在看什么？

画！

“啊呀！”秦靖南捂着头起身，皱着眉头看着突然弹跳起来的苏槿卓，只见他手忙脚乱的把图纸全部扔进抽屉里，红着脸假装淡定，一言不发。

秦靖南看着他傻得可爱的样子，顾不上脑袋疼，灵机一动，现在只想好好调戏一下眼前这个可爱的傻小子！

以迅雷不及掩耳之势跨坐在苏槿卓的腿上，纤细有力的手臂缠绕在他的脖子上，额头相抵，伸手撩起他的领带，“刚才我的梦里……有你……”

苏槿卓心跳得厉害，脑海里一片空白，这句轻柔撩人的话语让他几近窒息，手不自觉地握着秦靖南的腰肢，他没睡多久，却也真真切切的在梦里见到了他！

想念他的声音，想念他的容颜，想念他的味道……

仰头覆上他的双唇，腰上的手轻轻收紧，撬开牙关，攻城掠地，让唇舌诉说来自他内心深处最真挚的思念。

秦靖南被他突如其来的吻惊得一滞，他的话本里显然没有这一折，一瞬间之后，嘴角带着浅浅的微笑，捧着他的脸，回应着他霸道中带着些许温柔的吻。

“你到底是妖精还是妖孽？”苏槿卓低沉着声音询问，手指已经不受控制的在秦靖南腿上反复摩挲，那天晚上取悦彼此的画面清晰地浮现在他眼前，他是有意识的，不知道是不是酒精的作用，他在那一刻只想要他，只想成全内心的私欲。

“我是秦靖南。”鼻尖相触，能感受到彼此因为情动而呼出的气息，“我是你的！只是你的！”

回应他的是更深的吻以及深入直肠探索的“指教”！

——————

“喂！天都快黑了，你到底看好没有！”秦雨曦在李忆凌身后大声质问，不就是看些乱七八糟的东西吗？至于看那么久？她大好的一天就这样被耽搁了。

“陪我去吃东西吧！”李忆凌说出来的话平淡如水，掀不起任何波澜，秦雨曦一度以为她听错了。

“我的任务，可没有陪你吃饭这一项！”

……

“就点这些！”李忆凌把菜单递给服务员，点的菜好像大多数都是合秦雨曦口味的。

“你喜欢吃这些？”秦雨曦心里感觉有些不对，不可能刚好那么巧吧！李忆凌喜欢的和她喜欢的相差无几，世界上哪有那么多巧合呢？

李忆凌大概是知道她心里的想法，妩媚一笑，“我喜欢的人喜欢！”

“……”她说的喜欢的人，是她吗？如果是她的话，那她也在她身上花了不少功夫吧，就像……她当初追苏槿卓一样，了解她喜欢吃什么，喜欢玩什么，有什么兴趣爱好，有什么禁忌……等等等等！

“那什么，你喜欢谁？”她还是无法相信，她和这个李忆凌根本没有多少交集啊！除了那次酒会算正式认识以外，大多数知晓她都是杂志电视新闻这些，毕竟她不管公司的事，没有秦靖南人际关系那么广，认识苏槿卓还是因为一次出国旅游……所以说，李忆凌怎么可能喜欢她呢？

“谁喜欢这些我就喜欢谁咯！”李忆凌看着她复杂的神色，一直和她打哑迷，认识秦靖南后参加她的第一个生日会，就对这个游手好闲的姐姐感兴趣了，不同于秦靖南的精明凛冽，她显得简单许多。

“……”秦雨曦再次无语，她可不想自作多情的以为是她。虽然这个人曾掀起她内心深处的狂澜，但她是绝不可能再主动喜欢一个人了的，这辈子都不可能的！

饭菜上来之后秦雨曦一直闷着头吃，不再言语。李忆凌知道，她在等，等她主动挑明，李忆凌也在等，等一个合适的时机，一个她只能选择接受她的时机。

玖、［至知不谋］

四个人坐在咖啡厅里面面相觑。

“一杯冰美式！”

“两杯！”

“三杯！”

“额……再加一杯！”

秦靖南率先打破沉默向驻足许久的服务员点了一杯冰美式，没想到苏槿卓接着点了一杯同样的，然后是秦雨曦，最后是反应稍微迟钝的李忆凌！

服务员无语至极，第一次见到这种点法，这几个人看起来不像是没见过世面的土包子啊！有些人还在某本杂志上看见过，怎么？难道有身份地位的人都这样不遵常规吗？

“雨曦妹妹……”秦靖南和秦雨曦面对面，他好像卸下所有的武装，回归最本真的自己，在秦雨曦面前没了往日的冷漠，看起来无辜又可怜，每当他好好叫她妹妹的时候，她就知道事情不妙。

“我和槿卓在一起了！”

看吧，一点也没错！意料之内的秦雨曦还是一脸震惊，刚好咖啡上来了，端起一杯狠狠灌了一口，皱眉，越皱越紧！

“没事吧！”李忆凌轻轻拍着她的背，语气里满是关心。

“所以……你之前说的对不住我的事……”秦雨曦咳了几声，眼里的泪花不知道是被呛的还是真的哭了，看起来无比滑稽却又让人心疼，“是秦靖南吗？”

“……是！”苏槿卓递给李忆凌一张纸巾，李忆凌替她擦了嘴角。

秦靖南也过去看看她的好妹妹，他发誓真的不是故意截胡挖墙脚的！

“雨曦，这冰美式……”

“因为你喜欢！”

秦雨曦勉强挤出一个微笑，“放心吧，我心里有底！我会祝福你们的！相信我！”

秦雨曦说完就离开了，李忆凌也随后跟上。

秦靖南知道她很疼她他，所以有些得意忘形，他猜想她心里是知道的，知道她的最终归宿不该是苏槿卓。

“靖南……她……”苏槿卓眉头锁着，有些不知所措，毕竟，是他不对！

“不急，再等等！”

李忆凌，接下来，就交给你了！

李忆凌一直跟在秦雨曦身后，一如那天饭后散步，没有选择和她并肩，她在等，她也在等！

秦雨曦顿住脚步，看了看身后的李忆凌，抿了抿唇，还是等她一起，和她拉开距离肩并肩地走着。

“我从来不知道你也喜欢冰美式！”秦雨曦率先开口，语气比平日里正经几分。

“因为你喜欢！”

“……”李忆凌的坦诚让秦雨曦轻轻笑了，“我是因为靖南喜欢啊！槿卓呢，也是因为靖南，而你，却是因为我！”

“你心里还有他！”李忆凌不禁皱眉，她认为今天就是最好的时机，不成功便成仁！

“靖南除了我这个妹妹，从来没有和别人亲近过！我疼爱他。”秦雨曦没有正面回答李忆凌的问题，继续自顾自的说着，“他在面对周延时的改变我一早便意识到了，不然那天晚上也不会放手让他送他回去。”

“看来我还是太过聪明……笨一点多好！”

听着秦雨曦的自嘲，李忆凌心里泛起一阵心疼，随后脑袋如被五雷轰顶，瞬间清醒，照她这么说来，故意让秦靖南送苏槿卓，故意留宿，没有在分手时做任何挽留和吵闹……

细思极恐！

那么她于她之间，她也一清二楚吗？

“以后在我身边，你可以不用太聪明！”李忆凌轻轻牵着秦雨曦的手，她没有拒绝，心里直言是她小看她了，“你可以肆无忌惮，可以游手好闲，甚至可以无法无天！”

秦雨曦深深看了她一眼，她是除秦靖南以外，第一个想要宠坏她的人。

“聪明还是要保留的……”秦雨曦顺势将李忆凌拉进怀里，笑得魅惑，“万一你要是背着我做了什么见不得人的事呢？”

“怎么会啊……”李忆凌无语，这显然不是她之前认识的小白兔啊！

“秦靖南可以无法无天，你不行！”

“凭什么！”

“因为你只能是我的！”

拾、［细水长流］

各自有了归宿，相互间道了祝福，或许只有时间才能证明这一切始于颜值、终于才华、遂以真心的绵绵长情！

The end……


End file.
